


Two Moons

by twinsomnia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsomnia/pseuds/twinsomnia
Summary: Akiteru tak tahu mana yang lebih buruk.Tak mendapat kesempatan menjadi pemain reguler tim di SMA, atau menghilangkan kepercayaan adiknya oleh kebodohannya sendiri.Atau itulah yang semula ia kira.
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Two Moons

Akiteru tak pernah merasa seberantakan ini seumur hidupnya.

Sekeras apapun ia berusaha dan berjuang, bahkan hingga ditahun terakhirnya sekolah, posisi reguler ditim voli SMA Karasuno tidak berhasil diraih.

Sedalam apapun ia menguburkan kebenaran, bau busuk kebohongan telah terkuak pada akhirnya.

Akiteru tak bisa memutuskan mana yang memberikannya luka lebih lebar; hanya bisa menikmati voli di bangku penonton, atau menyaksikan sang adik yang tak lagi menatapnya penuh binar.

Keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan, sama-sama meninggalkan bekas. Semakin dipikir, sakitnya semakin tak tertahankan. Bagai menaburkan garam pada bekas luka yang tak kunjung kering.

Ia tahu, sangat tahu, dengan atau tanpa dirinya, tim voli andalan sekolahnya akan tetap maju. Pada dasarnya, seluruh pemain inti memanglah kuat. Seluruhnya memiliki bakat alami.

Tapi, dirinya juga sudah berlatih. Iapun jatuh-bangun untuk mempertahankan kekuatan mereka. Semuanya tahu, semuanya menyaksikan, tak terkecuali pelatihnya.

Tapi, _kenapa hidup tidak adil?_

Ia juga tahu, benar-benar tahu, seindah apapun topeng sebuah kebohongan, akan tetap terkalahkan oleh buruknya kebohongan itu sendiri saat kebenaran terungkap.

Ia tahu, tahu persis, apa yang akan terjadi jika Kei tahu yang sebenarnya.

_Kakaknya, seorang_ Ace, _bahkan tak ada di bangku cadangan?_

Rasa sesak hinggap di dada, membuatnya terjatuh pada lantai kamar dengan kedua lutut, dan tas yang dibiarkan terlempar begitu saja.

_Seharusnya aku tidak datang saja sekalian._

Tapi, apa daya? Semua sudah terjadi. Semua sudah tertulis oleh Sang Kuasa, bahwa memang beginilah seharusnya.

-

Rupanya rasa duka pada diri sendiri telah menguras terlalu banyak energi dari yang ia kira. Karena ia menemukan dirinya tertidur dalam posisi hanya kepala di atas tempat tidur, sementara bagian tubuh di bawahnya terduduk di lantai. Jarum panjang jam di atas nakas menunjuk pada angka enam, sedangkan jarum pendek berada di antara angka satu dan dua belas.

Ibu dan Kei pasti sudah tidur. Ia juga baru ingat kalau tadi tak sempat menemui mereka sesampainya di rumah, langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Pakaianpun belum sempat terganti.

Toh, bagaimana juga ia bisa dengan mudahnya menatap wajah-wajah mereka? Kei khususnya. Mukanya tak setebal itu, kepercayaan dirinya tak setinggi itu.

Perlahan-lahan, disusurinya lorong lantai dua rumahnya yang sudah gelap, melewati kamar Ibunya, menuruni tangga lambat-lambat, berjalan menuju dapur. Perutnya tak terisi sejak siang.

Dibukanya lemari pendingin, dan napasnya langsung tertahan melihat sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran mendominasi benda berbentuk balok itu.

Sebuah kue ulang tahun, dengan namanya dan angka ‘18’ tertulis di atasnya.

_Benar juga._

Hari ini tanggal 8 Maret, ulang tahunnya.

Dirinya terlalu terbawa antusiasme ingin menonton pertandingan, hingga kesedihan yang mengiringinya dalam perjalanan pulang, sampai lupa pada hal seperti ini.

Tak dirayakanpun, baginya tak masalah. Hanya saja, kejadian malam ini pasti mengesankan kalau ia tak menghargai usaha Ibu dan adiknya.

Rasa laparnya langsung menguap begitu saja.

Lama Akiteru berdiri di depan lemari pendingin yang terbuka, tak sadar hanya memandangi kue itu dengan tatapan iba, sampai suara lembut mengembalikan pikirannya pada kenyataan.

“Sudah ibu duga kau akan terbangun dijam begini.”

Akiteru berbalik, mendapati sosok wanita kesayangannya berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan senyuman hangat.

“Ibu, kue ini..”

“Ah, itu? Tentu saja untuk disantap saat perayaan ulang tahunmu tadi,” jawab beliau. “Eh. Sebenarnya, itu kejutan untukmu. Tapi, kau langsung mengurung diri di kamar sesampainya di rumah, dan Kei bilang sebaiknya untuk tidak mengganggumu dulu, jadi..”

Ibunya tersadar telah bicara terlalu banyak begitu melihat Akiteru tak mengeluarkan respon apapun.

“Maaf.”

Satu kata terucap dari bibir si sulung.

“Kenapa minta maaf?” tanya sang ibu, dan Akiteru masih membeku, membuatnya memutuskan untuk memasang celemek dan berjalan menuju lemari pendingin. “Kau lapar, ‘kan? Ibu sudah beli ikan tuna tadi, rencananya mau menyajikan _sashimi_ ,” dikeluarkannya sebuah toples berisi seekor ikan tuna yang cukup besar. “Wah, masih segar dan layak. Ibu siapkan dulu, ya.”

Ibunya terlampaui bersemangat mengingat malam sudah melebihi setengahnya.

“Tidak usah, bu. Aku makan _ramen_ saja. Ibu tidurlah, pasti lelah―”

“Perutmu sejak siang kosong, dan langsung mau kau isi _ramen_? Coba saja, dan ibu tidak akan membelikan _ramen_ lagi saat belanja bulanan.”

Meskipun terucap dengan lembut, tetap saja Akiteru dibuat tak berkutik.

“Duduklah, Akiteru.”

Perintah itu mutlak.

Tak ada suara lain selain bunyi yang ditimbulkan dari setiap pergerakan ibunya menyiapkan makan malam yang kelewat terlambat. Tak butuh waktu lama, sepiring tuna yang sudah diiris rapi, lengkap dengan semangkuk kecil kecap yang sudah ditambahkan wasabi. Dan mengingat Kei bukan penggemar makanan mentah semacam ini, ibunya juga membuatkan beberapa masakan berbahan dasar ikan yang disisakan untuknya, dan baru saja dipanaskan tadi.

“Selamat ulang tahu, Akiteru.”

Si pemilik surai cokelat tak tahu harus membalas ucapan itu dengan apa selain dengan kata ‘terima kasih’ dan kekehan pelan, menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal.

“Maaf, ya, sederhana saja. Terlambat 50 menit pula,” ibunya melirik pada jam bundar di atas pintu menuju dapur. 10 menit lagi pukul satu malam. “Kau mau ibu membangunkan Kei? Lagipula, besok Minggu―”

“Jangan!”

Kata itu meluncur lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

“Jangan. Biarkan saja dia tidur,” tambahnya, lebih pelan.

Ia dapat merasakan perubahan raut wajah ibunya, yang semula biasa saja, menjadi terkejut, lalu kembali pada ekspresi lembutnya. Ia bisa melihat itu semua jika saja kepalanya tak tertunduk dalam.

“Baiklah,” sahut ibunya dengan nada penuh pengertian. “Tunggu apa lagi? Makanlah selagi semuanya hangat. Kalau wasabinya terlalu banyak, katakan saja, biar ibu tambahkan kecapnya lagi.”

Akiteru mengangguk lemah. “Selamat makan.”

Ibunya duduk di depannya, menopangkan dagu pada satu tangan, tanpa senyuman yang tak kunjung hilang dari parasnya.

“18 tahun, ya? Sudah besar, ya, Akiteru.”

Anak sulung yang mewarisi warna rambutnya nyaris tersedak potongan ikan tuna mendengar itu. “Dari dulu sudah begini, ‘kan?”

Terima kasih pada ayahnya, yang sudah menyumbangkan gen tinggi menjulang pada anak-anaknya.

“Angka umurnya semakin membesar, kekuatan untuk melakukan hal yang digemari juga semakin bertambah. Tapi, mungkin kesempatan kita untuk menekuni banyak hal tidak lagi sebanyak dulu.”

Sebelah alis Akiteru terangkat, belum begitu memahami maksud penuturan ibunya.

“Kuliah, bekerja, berkeluarga. Dibandingkan itu semua, SMA bukanlah hal besar.”

_Ah._ Sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah percakapan ini,

“Kalau tidak bisa di SMA, lakukan saat kuliah. Kalau tidak bisa saat kuliah, saat bekerja. Kalau masih tak bisa juga, lakukan diselingi waktu bekerja. Lihat? Masih banyak pintu kesempatan yang terbuka.”

Nasi di mangkuknya tandas. Masih ada beberapa potong tuna, tapi rasa pedas di tenggorokannya mengalahkan rasa pedas di lidah yang disebabkan wasabi.

“Kurasa bukan itu masalah utamanya,” Akiteru mencoba mengumpulkan suaranya, namun hanya bisikan yang terucap, sementara genggamannya pada sumpit menguat. “Kei berharap banyak padaku, dan aku tak punya pilihan selain menciptakan sebuah drama kecil,” kepala kembali tertunduk dalam. “Maaf, bu. Aku―”

“―pasti aku kakak yang buruk, ‘kan?”

Entah mengapa, ada kelegaan tersendiri yang merasuki dirinya. Mungkin sedari tadi, ia memang sudah merasa begitu, hanya terlalu takut untuk mengakui. Atau kehadiran sang ibu telah membantunya mengangkat beban tak kasat mata yang ada di kedua pundak.

“Justru sebaliknya.”

Perkataan itu datang berbarengan dengan kedua tangan yang membungkus tangannya erat, menggenggamnya kuat. Barulah Akiteru berani mengangkat kepalanya.

“Justru sebaliknya, Akiteru. Kau kakak yang hebat bagi Kei.”

Dan pertahanannya runtuh lagi, tatkala genangan air mata mengaburkan pandangannya dari sosok sang ibu.

“Kau tak tahu betapa bersemangatnya, betapa kuatnya, betapa berwarnanya hari Kei karena ia melihatmu. Kau sumber kekuatannya. Dia selalu mau menjadi sepertimu. Kau kakak yang hebat, yang sudah membantu adikmu menjadi hebat juga. Semua itu terjadi diluar kesadaranmu,” satu tangan ibunya mengelus pipinya, yang mulai dibanjiri air mata.

“Tapi, Kei pasti membenciku, ‘kan?” Akiteru tak bisa menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar. “Dia pasti sangat-sangat membenciku sekarang.”

“Akiteru,” panggil ibunya. “Tak ada rasa benci antar saudara di dunia ini. Bahan kata ‘benci’ itu sendiri terlalu berat untuk digunakan dalam konotasi keluarga,” beliau tak sadar sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja demi memegang wajah Akiteru, memastikan iris kecokelatan warisannya balas menatapnya. “Marah dan kecewa, pasti. Tapi Kei tidak membencimu.”

“Bagaimana ibu bisa tahu?”

“Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ketahuan Kei?”

Akiteru masih berpikir, tapi sepertinya ibunya tidak sedang benar-benar mencari jawaban.

“Sakit, ‘kan? Tidak tenang, ‘kan? Apa kau mau merasakan hal yang sama lagi nanti?”

Akiteru menggeleng.

“Nah, itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan Kei tidak membencimu. Dengan begitu, secara tidak langsung juga kau sudah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama,” ibunya tersenyum. “Dan, aku adalah ibunya, dan ibumu. Apa perlu alasan lain?” diacaknya pucuk kepala Akiteru sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya. “Kalau kau mau tahu juga, bicaralah dengannya.”

“Ya, seolah semudah itu.”

Sahutan itu membuat ibunya tertawa kecil. “Tunggu saja momen yang tepat, bicarakan pelan-pelan. Kei akan paham.”

-

_Kei tidak membencimu._

_Kei akan paham._

Dua kalimat itu telah terpatri dalam otaknya selama tiga hari ini.

Dan selama itu juga, Kei selalu menghindarinya.

Dihari pertama, sarapannya tak habis, langsung berangkat ke sekolah sendirian. Padahal biasanya selalu habis selagi menunggu temannya, Yamaguchi Tadashi, menjemput.

Dihari kedua, malah tak sarapan.

Dihari ketiga, tadi pagi, sarapan lebih dahulu. Sosoknya tak lagi terlihat saat Akiteru tiba di dapur.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada waktu makan malam. Makannya jadi jauh lebih cepat, entah dengannya lebih cepat melahap makanannya atau tidak menghabiskan bagiannya. Kei lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar. Hanya keluar jika sangat diperlukan, seperti urusan mandi atau buang air.

Ibunya hanya menyunggingkan segaris tipis senyum menenangkan ketika momen-momen itu terjadi.

“Aku berangkat!”

Akiteru masih mengumpulkan kembali jiwanya sehabis tak sengaja tertidur sore itu, saat didengarnya Kei pamit keluar. Lantas tanpa berpikir panjang, ia melompat dari tempat tidur, berlari menyusuri tangga turun dan membuka pintu rumah dengan suara yang lebih kencang dari batas normalnya.

“KEI!”

Nyaris sekali sosok jangkung si bungsu hilang dari pandangan.

Sepasang iris keemasan di balik kacamata menatap tajam. “Kakak? Ada apa?”

Akiteru masih mengatur napasnya seraya mengambil beberapa langkah maju, mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

“Maaf―”

“Jangan minta maaf!”

Si sulung dibuat membeku. Keadaannya yang baru saja terjaga membuat kerja otaknya sedikit melambat dalam memproses vokal yang ditangkap telinganya.

“Kakak tidak salah apa-apa. Tak perlu minta maaf,” imbuh Kei lagi. “Toh, aku sudah sering dibohongi.”

_Ugh, telak sekali._

Lidah Akiteru terasa kelu. Ada banyak sekali kata yang ingin terucap. Salah satunya, _bagaimana bisa dia berkata itu dengan begitu tenang sedangkan aku harus menyusun kalimat yang ingin kuucapkan dengan susah payah?_

“Aku juga minta maaf telah mengabaikanmu beberapa hari ini. Aku tahu itu tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Maaf, kak.”

Akiteru semakin dibuat kehabisan kata.

“Hanya saja.. Bagaimana, ya..”

Dibiarkannya Kei berpikir.

“Yang kemarin itu membuatku berpikir, sebenarnya kau menganggapku ada atau tidak, sih?”

_Telak untuk kedua kalinya._

“Apa dan siapa aku bagimu sebenarnya?”

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan nada datar, mimik yang juga datar, seakan adiknya ini merupakan seseorang yang memang minim ekspresi dan emosi. Padahal, adiknya itu hanyalah seseorang yang terkadang terlalu pemikir.

“ _Cih,_ aku berlebihan, ya? Tak apa, tak usah dijawab.”

Pada titik ini, Akiteru sedikit mempertanyakan siapa yang jadi kakak dan adik diantara mereka.

“Pasti menyakitkan, ya? Sudah ditolak tim, membohongi adik sendiri lagi. Kalau kau kesal dan tidak terima oleh keputusan pelatih, dosanya ganda, tuh.”

_Triple Attack!_

Tapi, alih-alih merasa tersulut, Akiteru justru lega. Karena akhirnya, senyum di wajah si pirang dapat dilihatnya lagi, meskipun merupakan senyum miring dan tak ada kesan manisnya sama sekali.

“Dan menanggung semua itu sendirian.. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Kau anggap aku ini apa, hah? Kentang?”

Akiteru benar-benar dibuat tak berkutik. Jadi selain kata, “Maaf,” yang terucap pelan, tak ada lagi kalimat lain tersampaikan.

“Dasar. Sudah cemen, egois pula.”

Kei sungguh tak menyadari berapa banyak panah tak kasat mata yang sudah menancap di hati kakaknya.

“Jadi, lebih baik kau tahu semuanya saja, ya?”

Kei masih berdiri di ambang pagar, langsung mengembalikan fokusnya pada Akiteru yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya tanpa alas kaki.

“Apapun itu yang tidak harus membuatmu menanggung beban seberat itu,” jawabnya pelan. “Karena di setiap komik yang kubaca, atau film yang kutonton, saudara itu selalu saling berbagi. Bukan berarti penuh paksaan juga. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Jadi kupikir, kita juga akan begitu.”

_Sesederhana itu pemikirannya.._

“Jadi saat kutahu kau berbohong padaku, daripada merasa terkhianati oleh kebohonganmu, aku lebih merasa terkhianati oleh dirimu yang meragukan kepercayaanku padamu,” tambah Kei kemudian. “Sejenis itulah. Jangan tanya kenapa, aku juga bingung kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku,” si pirang berbalik, bersiap melanjutkan langkahnya. “Sudah, ya. Aku mau ke rumah Yamaguchi.”

Akiteru hanya bisa menyaksikan kepergiannya, sampai ibunya memanggil mereka dari ambang pintu.

“Akiteru, Kei! Masuk dulu sebentar!”

Keduanya bertukar pandang bertanya-tanya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menuruti perintah ibunya.

“Ayahmu ingin bicara denganmu, Akiteru,” ibunya menyodorkan ponsel pada sang sulung. “Kei, ikut ibu sebentar,” lalu memegang kedua pundak Kei, membimbingnya menuju ruang keluarga, meninggalkan Akiteru yang berdiri kaku di belakang pintu.

“ _Akiteru?_ ”

Hampir saja ponsel di tangan meloncat ke lantai.

“Ah! Iya, ayah?”

“ _Selamat ulang tahun, ya. Ayah tahu ini sangat-sangat terlambat. Maaf juga belum bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat ini.”_

“Terima kasih, yah, Dan tidak apa. Kami baik-baik saja di sini. Bagaimana kabar ayah?”

_“Selain pekerjaan yang tiada habisnya, ya, ayah baik,”_ sahutan itu diiringi tawa kecil ayahnya.

“Jangan paksakan dirimu, yah. Ingat umur,” tegur Akiteru, khawatir.

Ayahnya kembali tertawa. Lalu percakapan mengalir seperti biasa, layaknya percakapan seorang ayah dan anaknya yang sedang terpisahkan oleh jarak yang membentang pada umumnya.

_“Omong-omong, ibumu sudah bercerita padaku.”_

Terungkit lagi. Akiteru tahu hanya masalah waktu hingga kejadian tempo lalu sampai ke telinga ayahnya.

_“Bagaimana perasaanmu, nak? Mereka yang rugi tidak memasukkanmu. Tubuhmu tinggi, tangan juga panjang, bagus untuk_ blocking _. Teknik dan kekuatan juga sudah teruji. Rugi sekali mereka!”_

Akiteru hanya tertawa kecil. “Sudah jauh lebih baik, yah. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, kau terlalu melebihkan.”

_“Hei, aku ayahmu! Apa yang kukatakan tak melebih-lebihkan karena memang begitu faktanya, bukan?”_

Akiteru kembali dibuat tertawa.

_“Sungguh kau sudah baik? Tak ada lagi dendam dan kecewa?”_

“Ayah, siapa yang mengatakan aku menaruh dendam, sih? Mengada-ada saja,” sahut Akiteru cepat. “Kalau kecewa, mungkin masih, sedikit. Tapi tidak pada diriku, lebih pada Kei..”

Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mereka memang baru saja membicarakan hal itu. Dan kelihatannya sudah terselesaikan. Tapi, apa benar begitu yang terjadi? Atau itu hanya asumsinya?

_“Hm, begitu. Sudah bicara dengannya?”_

“Sudah, sih..”

_“Biar kutebak, kau kalah telak karena dia me-_ roastingmu _habis-habisan?”_

Akiteru mendengus lemah. “Begitulah.”

Ada jeda sejenak, sebelum ayahnya kembali membuka suara.

_“Akiteru, menjadi anak laki-laki sulung, tanpa adanya ayah di rumah, memang mengharuskan kau kuat. Tapi, sebagai manusia, kau tak harus kuat setiap saat.”_

Perkataan itu terserap indera pendengarannya bersamaan dengan angin hangat sore hari yang berhembus lewat sedikit celah pintu yang masih sedikit terbuka. Membawa kesejukan tersendiri pada kulit, juga hati dan pikirannya.

_“Kau juga tak harus selalu sempurna. Ada saatnya dimana kau harus meregangkan kedua bahumu, ada masanya kepalamu tak harus menatap ke depan. Terlalu lama dalam posisi tegang juga tidak baik untuk tubuh, bukan?_

_“Jadi, jangan paksakan dirimu lagi, ya? Jangan bawa semuanya sendiri. Ibumu akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan, adikmu juga, ayah juga. Telepon untuk keluarga selalu aktif di sini._

_“Terima kasih sudah menjaga ibumu dan Kei selagi ayah tak ada, Akiteru. Ayah tak minta banyak hal. Dengan kau memastikan adikmu baik, ibumu sehat, ayah merasa sangat terberkati.”_

_Ah, kenapa suasana rumah jadi_ mellow _sekali belakangan ini?_

“Ya, ayah. Aku juga, terima kasih sudah bekerja keras untuk kami,” hanya ada yang bisa terucap. Ingin hati juga mengatakan ‘aku merindukan ayah’, atau menanyakan ‘kapan ayah akan pulang?’, tapi untuk sekarang, rasanya tidak pantas.

_“Itu sudah kewajibanku, nak,”_ sahut ayahnya. _“Oh, iya, hadiahnya sudah kau terima?”_

“Hadiah?”

_“Eh? Belumkah? Kalau begitu, nanti saja pembicaraan tentang itunya..”_

Percakapan mereka berakhir tak lama kemudian. Berjalan masuk ke ruang keluarga, dan langsung disambut dengan antusiasme Kei yang memegang sebuah bola voli di kedua tangan.

“Kakak, lihat! Hadiah dari ayah untukmu!”

Adalah sebuah sepatu voli baru. Hitam ialah warna dominannya, dengan aksen putih dan keemasan di kedua sisi dan solnya.

Jauh lebih bagus daripada sepatu lamanya, yang saat ini mungkin sudah berdebu.

_“Kalau masih kebesaran, masih bisa dipakai saat kuliah. Semoga suka.”_

Secarik kertas ada di atasnya, tulisan tangan ayahnya. Tak bisa ditahannya agar senyum sumringah tak terlukis di wajah.

“Kak, lihat ini!”

Atensinya kembali pada bola voli di tangan Kei, baru menyadari ada tanda tangan Yuki Ishikawa di salah satu sisinya.

_“Untuk Dua Bulan Ayah, Akiteru dan Kei”_ tertulis dengan tinta hitam di atas tanda tangan _spiker_ andalan tim voli nasional itu.

“YANG BENAR?? Bagaimana bisa ayah dapat ini??”

“Kalian lupa ayah kalian bekerja di mana?”

“Kei ingat! Ayah bekerja di Asosiasi Bola Voli Jepang. Iya, ‘kan, bu?” sahut Kei bersemangat. Kedua mata dibalik lensa menyipit oleh senyum cerahnya.

Ibunya mengacak pucuk kepala si pirang. “Betul, Kei!”

“T-tapi.. Bagaimana..” kini bola yang sangat berharga nilainya itu ada di tangannya yang gemetar. Mensejajarkan matanya dengan torehan tinta hitam untuk memastikan pandangannya benar.

Akiteru tahu persis di mana ayahnya bekerja. Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah ayahnya bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan atlet idolanya? _Bagaimana?_

“Kakak terlalu banyak pikir. Kita coba saja bolanya!”

Si surai cokelat tak melawan saat Kei menarik satu tangannya menuju halaman belakang rumah mereka.

“Bukannya tadi kau mau pergi ke rumah Tadashi?” tanyanya meyakinkan.

“Sudah terlalu sore,” jawab Kei sekenanya. “Lagipula, ini jauh lebih penting. Ayo, kak, ajari aku _receive_!”

Kei melepaskan pegangannya dari sang kakak, melepas sendal rumahnya dan mengganti dengan sendal luar, lantas memosisikan dirinya di bawah ring basket yang tertancap di sana.

Kedua mata Akiteru tak terlepas barang sedetikpun dari tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Dibanding sepatu baru, bola voli yang dibubuhi tanda tangan idola, bahkan dengan dirinya yang secara ajaib bisa diterima menjadi pemain reguler ditimnya, itu semua tak tertandingi dengan melihat Kei kembali tersenyum dan tertawa, penuh semangat mengajaknya berlatih voli, mendengar kembali sahutan penuh garamnya. Itu semua tak terkalahkan.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeppp this is a very late celebration fanfic for Akiteru's bday (sorry, kak :""" ) and also my very first time publishing my fic in AO3. and i'm still kinda learning abt this stuff, jadi mohon bimbingannya yakk hehehe
> 
> is it weird? the story? tiba-tiba aja kepikiran mau bikin fanfic tentang Tsukishima Bersaudara ini, dan jadilah begini :D aku juga buat beberapa modifikasi, seperti Yuki Ishikawa yang kujadiin atlet top di masa ini. i hope you dont mind.
> 
> pls leave some traces, comments and kudos are really appreciated! thankiiess for comingg!


End file.
